


[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] Tôi có thể về nhà em sao

by Kogimofumaru



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, cherrymagic, cherrymaho
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru
Summary: 谢谢 Blacka 允许我翻译这篇可爱的文章 (≧∇≦)Cảm ơn Blacka đã cho phép mình dịch chiếc fanfic nhẹ nhàng đáng yêu này >w<Diễn biến tiếp theo cuối tập 7.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] Tôi có thể về nhà em sao

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【黑泽安达】我可以去你家吗](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722135) by [Blacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka). 



> Thanh thủy văn.
> 
> Nhân vật thuộc về nguyên tác, OCC thuộc về tui.
> 
> Dưới đây là chính văn.

"Ý em là...tôi có thể về nhà em sao?" Kurosawa từng bước áp sát, anh nhướng mày khiêu khích nhìn Adachi.

"Đừng nhướng mày nữa, đừng nhìn tôi như vậy mà." Adachi thầm nghĩ.

\------------------------

Adachi thậm chí còn không nhớ mình đã xuống ga tàu điện ngầm bằng cách nào, tâm trí cậu bây giờ rối như tơ vò.

"Kể, kể ra thì mình mới là người chủ động cơ mà. Khó khăn lắm mới có dũng khí đi tỏ tình, sao cuối cùng mình lại là người hồi hộp chứ. Mặc dù Kurosawa từng về nhà mình rồi nhưng lần này không giống. Làm sao giờ, rốt cuộc mình đã làm gì vậy trời a a a a a!"

Một tay Adachi bám vào tay vịn tàu điện, một tay vặn xoắn quai balo.

Kurosawa đứng bên cạnh, lặng lẽ quan sát động tác nhỏ của Adachi, dọc đường khóe miệng anh cứ không kìm được hơi nhếch lên.

Vui quá, vui quá đi, thậm chí còn cảm thấy hơi không chân thực nữa. Anh cứ tưởng là tỏ tình xong mọi chuyện đến đây là chấm hết. Đã quyết định sẽ lùi lại giữ một khoảng cách an toàn với cậu, chỉ coi cậu như đồng nghiệp bình thường, không mang đến phiền phức cho một người hiền lành tốt bụng như cậu ấy nữa. Anh thậm chí đã nghĩ xong rồi, nếu mình không làm được thì dứt khoát từ chức luôn, tốt nhất là từ nay không bao giờ gặp lại cậu ấy nữa, thế là đỡ phải tơ tưởng.

Không ngờ chưa đầy 24 tiếng, Adachi đã từ trên trời giáng xuống cứu vớt trái tim vừa bị tuyên án tù chung thân của mình.

Adachi nói cậu ấy thích mình.

Mình muốn mang tất cả những thứ tốt đẹp nhất trên đời này tặng cho cậu ấy.

Tặng những thứ tốt đẹp nhất, cho mình ư?

Adachi nhẹ nhàng rút bàn tay đang ôm sau lưng Kurosawa về, hàng mày nhíu chặt dần dẫn giãn ra.

Chắc không sao đâu nhỉ. Có một Kurosawa nổi bật như vậy, dịu dàng như vậy thích mình cơ mà.

Còn chuyện gì là không thể chứ.

"Đến trạm rồi, chúng ta về nhà thôi."

\------------------------

Ba mươi phút sau

Adachi với đuôi tóc còn ướt nằm thẳng đơ trên giường như con cá khô, tay túm chặt góc chăn, quên sạch những lời tự động viên ban nãy ở trên tàu điện.

Bên ngoài truyền đến tiếng nước chảy ào ào.

"Thì ra cách âm của phòng tắm kém như vậy à, sao trước đây mình không chú ý nhỉ..." Adachi càng nghĩ càng bay xa.

"Không đúng, đây không phải lúc lo vụ cách âm! Lát nữa phải làm gì đây, tuy là tỏ tình rồi nhưng tiến triển thế này chẳng phải quá nhanh sao? Đến bước này rồi còn đẩy Kurosawa ra thì anh ấy sẽ buồn lắm. Hay lại giả vờ ngủ nhỉ? Nhưng nhỡ bị Kurosawa phát hiện thì liệu anh ấy có đau lòng hơn không? Á!?"

Adachi mải đấu tranh nội tâm, không chú ý tiếng nước đã dừng lại từ bao giờ. Kurosawa đang đứng ở cửa phòng, ánh đèn ngủ màu cam nhạt chiếu lên khuôn mặt anh như có vầng sáng ấm áp tỏa ra.

Chói mắt thế, đúng là quá phạm quy rồi. Trận chiến trong đầu Adachi thình lình bị hô cắt, cậu mơ hồ bật ra một suy nghĩ như vậy.

"Tôi dùng khăn lông của em rồi, không sao chứ."

"Không sao! Anh cứ dùng thoải mái!" Adachi giống như học sinh trung học bị giáo viên gọi tên, bật dậy đáp.

Kurosawa mỉm cười đưa tay ra sau đóng cửa phòng lại.

"Dùng thoải mái?" Giọng nói trầm ấm tiến lại gần, Adachi lùi lại theo bản năng.

"Bây giờ vẫn dùng kính ngữ với tôi à?" Kurosawa ngồi xuống trước mặt Adachi, anh áp sát cậu, vừa cười vừa hỏi.  
Nếu trên đầu thiên thần có một vòng sáng thì chắc lúc này vòng sáng trên đầu Adachi đã tắt phụt rồi.

Đừng nói là kính ngữ, bây giờ cậu thậm chí còn quên cả cách nói chuyện rồi đây này.

Đối diện với ánh mắt nóng bỏng của Kurosawa, Adachi vô thức muốn nhìn đi nơi khác. Thế nhưng dường như cậu cứ bị thứ gì đó trong sâu thẳm đôi mắt ấy thu hút, cứ thế chăm chăm nhìn lại.

Ý cười tràn ngập trong mắt Kurosawa dần dần lắng xuống.

Anh vươn tay muốn chạm lên gò má người trước mặt mình.

Lần này Adachi không né tránh, và tay anh cũng không chút lưỡng lự.

Khoảnh khắc bàn tay anh áp lên má cậu, hình như Adachi nghe thấy một tiếng thở hắt ra đầy mãn nguyện.

Tựa như con thuyền đơn độc cuối cùng cũng cập bờ, người lữ khách lang thang trong sa mạc khô cằn nhìn thấy ốc đảo.

Kurosawa vòng tay ra sau lưng Adachi, nhẹ nhàng mà kiên định kéo cậu lại gần mình.

"Hạnh phúc quá, thực sự có thể sao?" Adachi nghe thấy tiếng lòng của Kursawa, từ từ nhắm hai mắt lại.

...Thì ra cảm giác này ư?

Tựa như có làn gió ấm áp lướt qua, gợn sóng lăn tăn lan rộng, một vòng rồi lại một vòng bao phủ cả mặt nước. Không gian lặng yên như tờ, cả bầu trời sao cũng không một tiếng động. Cả thế giới dường như tụ lại một điểm để trái tim hai người yêu nhau gắn liền với nhau.

Adachi mở mắt, ánh mắt cậu hơi mơ màng và còn có chút luyến tiếc.

"Cảm thấy thế nào, đây là nụ hôn đầu của Adachi phải không?" Mắt Kurosawa sáng cực kì, trông anh lúc này như một chú chó lớn đang chờ được khen vậy.

"Tôi...tôi, câu này thì tôi biết phải trả lời thế nào!" Adachi đỏ bừng mặt.

"Chưa nghĩ ra à, vậy thì chúng ta thử lại lần nữa đi." Không chờ Adachi phản ứng Kurosawa đã tiến tới.

Gợn sóng biến thành sóng lớn, cuốn theo tình yêu không chút che đậy của đối phương. Sóng biển dâng lên rồi hạ xuống khiến đầu óc Adachi quay cuồng choáng váng. Đến khi cậu hoàn hồn thì đã bị Kurosawa đè xuống giường rồi.

Thế là Adachi lại cứng đơ người như một con cá khô một lần nữa.

Kurosawa chống cánh tay nhìn Adachi từ trên xuống như chó sói quan sát con mồi của mình.

Ánh mắt né tránh, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, trông giống hệt như chú thỏ đang hoảng sợ. Khóe miệng cậu còn vương một vệt nước khả nghi, tóc tai tán loạn, hai nút áo ngủ đã bị mở ra, lồng ngực phập phồng, xuống dưới nữa là...

Thế này quá phạm quy rồi. Mình muốn giấu Adachi đi không cho ai nhìn thấy.

Adachi: ...Má ơi sợ vậy.

Cảm thấy người bên dưới hơi run rẩy, ánh mắt Kurosawa dần ôn hòa trở lại.

Chết tiệt, mình đúng là u mê quá rồi. Chắc chắn cậu ấy sợ lắm, mình không nên vội vàng như thế mới phải.

Anh hôn nhẹ một cái lên má Adachi rồi trở mình nằm bên cạnh cậu.

Sau một hồi im lặng, cuối cùng vẫn là Kurosawa lên tiếng trước.

"Xin lỗi, tôi...làm em sợ phải không? Tại vì tôi vui quá nên..."

"Không..." Adachi ngắt lời anh, "Anh không cần xin lỗi, tôi không ghét... Không phải, thực ra tôi...tôi...tôi thích nụ hôn của anh."

Kurosawa quay mặt sang nhìn cậu.

"Tôi thích anh, vậy nên không sao hết, anh không cần cố gắng giữ ý hay gì cả, đừng tự trói buộc chính mình." Adachi một hơi nói hết, trong lòng thậm chí còn cảm thấy hơi tự hào, chủ động nhiều lần rồi hình như cũng không khó như mình tưởng.

"...Adachi," Kurosawa hít thở sâu mấy hơi rồi mới cất giọng khàn khàn nói, "Em thực sự biết mình đang nói gì sao?"

Adachi: ...? Mình lại nói sai gì à?

"Ngủ đi." Kursawa vỗ vỗ đỉnh đầu rối bù của cậu, "Đừng suy nghĩ linh tinh, chúc ngủ ngon."

"Cậu ấy thích mình. Quãng đời còn lại mình sẽ luôn có cậu ấy ở bên, việc gì phải vội chứ." Khoảnh khắc hai tay chạm nhau, Adachi nghe thấy tiếng lòng mà Kurosawa không nói ra miệng.

"Ừm, ngủ đi. Chúc ngủ ngon."


End file.
